


You Did What?

by justthehiddles



Series: Babymoon [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Childbirth, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he can't curse, luke is a sweetheart, luke tells a story, tom is a father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Evelyn Hiddleston, Tom's daughter asks Luke to tell her a story. Luke tells her the story of the day she was born. Hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Luke Windsor
Series: Babymoon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598965
Kudos: 28





	You Did What?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up from Unexpected Delivery. It is not absolutely necessary to read it to read this but I would recommend it to get some of the comments.

The little girl tugged on Luke’s pant leg. He smiled and reached down to pull the girl onto his lap.

“Who is this little ninja, sneaking around after her bedtime?” Luke ruffled her messy ginger curls.

“I still have ten minutes!” she announced as she leaned against Luke’s chest.

“You sound like your father.” Luke chuckled.

Evelyn Hiddleston was the spitting image of her dad. Her hair in impossible curls, sparkling blue eyes filled with mischief. And the fiery personality of both her parents. At only six years old, she was already a force to be reckoned with. Luke prayed that if she chose to be an actor, he would be retired from the business.

“Tell me a story!’ her voice squeaked, and she bounced on her knees in his lap.

“Which story would you like to hear? Cinderella? Or the Three Little Bears?”

Evelyn, or Evie as most called her, wrinkled her nose. “Not fairytales! A story. A real story!”

Luke smiled. “Have your Mum and Dad ever told you the story about when you were born?”

Her eyes grew as big as saucers. “No!” she whispered. “Please tell me Uncle Luke! Please!”

“Sure, Evie. Get comfortable.” Evelyn snuggled into the crook of Luke’s arm and Luke grabbed the blanket off the back of the chair to cover her.

“Well, it started right before Christmas about six years ago…”

-

_Six Years Earlier_

_Luke woke that chilly December refreshed. One might say rejuvenated. While most stressed out during the holidays, it was one of the few times Luke had peace and quiet. Because Tom Hiddleston was on vacation._

_And this year, not just any vacation, but a babymoon in the secluded mountains of the Scottish countryside. No paparazzi, no journalists, no scandals. And no chance for Tom to get himself into trouble._

_The last several days Luke found himself smiling for no reason. And then he got the call._

_“What is the official statement regarding Tom delivering his own daughter?” the voice asked._

_“I beg your pardon?” Luke questioned. “Tom did no such thing.”_

_“There is a report from a hospital in Scotland that due to the snow Tom delivered his daughter on the floor of his private cabin.” The journalist continued._

_“No comment.” Luke snapped before ending the call._

_He rang the office. “Don’t answer questions about Tom. Get the number of the closest hospital to the cabin!” He bellowed._

_He could hear the scrambling and scraping in the background before hanging up. Next he dialed up Tom._

_“Luke!” Tom cheered into the phone._

_“You wanker.” he responded cooly._

-

“Language, Uncle Luke!” Evelyn yelled. “Daddy says cursing is the sign of a feeble mind.” She wagged her little finger at him.

“He would, the tit.” Luke muttered under his breath.

“What’s that Uncle Luke?”

“I said your Daddy is quite right.”

She smiled, her toothy grin warming his heart.

-

_“You stupid man!” Luke yelled into the phone._

-

He glanced down to see Evie giggling at the thought of her dad being called stupid.

-

_“What are you going on about—oh,” Tom’s voice dropped. “Y/N had the baby!”_

_Tom hoped the good news would diffuse any anger directed towards him._

_“Congratulations, Tom. Anything else?”_

_“A girl! Evelyn Rose.”_

-

“That’s me!” Evie popped up.

“Am I telling the story or you?” Luke said with a wink. He booped her nose.

“You!”

“Right. So enough from the peanut gallery.” Luke cleared his throat and opened his mouth. “Now—”

“What’s a peanut gallery?”

“A peanut gallery is…” Luke commented. “You know when your Mum is doing something and your Dad comments on how to do it better?”

“Oh, Mum calls that being a backseat driver.”

Luke pressed his forehead against hers. “Your mum is a wise woman. May I continue?”

Evie snuggled back into your spot.

-

_“Anything else?”_

_“Errr….” Tom stalled._

_“Something special about the delivery?”_

_“Healthy mom and baby?” Tom tested._

_“Where was the baby born?”_

_“Scotland.”_

_Luke pinched his brow._

_“Was this baby born on the floor of your cabin? Delivered by you of all people?”_

_“Ehehehe.” Tom laughed nervously. “No comment.”_

-

“I was born on the floor?!” Her eyes wide again.

“You were.” he said with a no nonsense tone. “And your dad helped bring you into the world.”

“Wow…” she whispered. “What about Mummy?”

Luke giggled. “He worried your Mummy he might mess it up.”

“But Dad is the smartest guy there is. He told me so!”

“True right. And your Mummy is rather smart too.”

Evie leaned in with a glint in her eye. “Mum is smarter than Dad.” she whispered with a smile.

Luke bopped her nose. “Yes she is.”

She giggled.

-

_“No comment is my line. Which I have had to in abundance over the last hour when a journalist called to confirm the story.”_

_“I’m truly sorry, mate. With everything going, you were last person I thought to call.”_

_“Which is precisely the wrong thing to say. I am your publicist and I should be the first call. Put Y/N on the phone.”_

_“Is that necessary? She just gave birth.”_

_“Put Y/N on the phone!” Luke insisted. “I need the reasonable one on the phone.”_

-

“OOOOO!” Evie said. “Is Daddy in trouble?”

“Why would say that?” Luke furrowed his brow.

“Whenever I have to talk to Mum like that, I’m usually getting in trouble.”

Luke’s eyebrows raised in mock surprise. “What do you get trouble for? You are…” his kissed her forehead. “… an angel.”

“Talking in class.” her eyes dropped.

“Ah. I see. Well…” Luke started in. “… you should talk to Grandma Diana about your dad when he was in school.”

“Dad got in trouble for talking in school?!”

“Your dad still gets in trouble for talking.”

“With who?”

Luke pointed at his own chest.

“With you?!? What does he do?”

Luke chuckled. “I will tell you when you are older.”

Evelyn pouted. “Mum always say that.”

“Your mum is right, Now may I continue?”

She nodded.

-

_“Y/N!” Luke chirped. “How are you? How’s the baby?”_

_“Fine.” you commented in a tired voice. “What do you want to know?”_

_“You know me so well. Did Tom actually deliver this baby?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Did you yell at him?”_

_“A lot.”_

_“Did he make any stupid remarks, such as ‘don’t worry I’m a doctor?’”_

_“Yes.” you groaned._

_“And you set him straight?”_

_“Of course. I told him that was for a movie and Dr. Laing would not be delivering this child.”_

_“Good girl.”_

_“You taught me well.”_

_“When will you back in town?”_

_“A few days. Luke? Sorry about this.”_

_“No need to apologize. I’m just glad that everyone is happy and healthy.”_

-

“And that is all about the day you were born.” Luke finished.

He spied Evelyn curled in a tight ball underneath the blanket, softly snoring.

“I distinctly remember a lot more cursing that day.” a voice boomed from the doorway.

Tom strolled over to look at Luke and Evie on the chair.

“Well, I can’t use that sort of language in front of your daughter. She’ll tell Y/N and then I will really be in hot water.”

“True enough. We can’t have both of us in the doghouse.”

The two men laughed.

“Now if you will excuse me.” Tom lifted Evie from her spot next to Luke. “It is way past this one’s bedtime.”

Evelyn’s eyes fluttered as she curled against Tom’s chest.

“Was I really born on the floor?” her sleepy voice muttered against Tom’s sweater.

He leaned down to kiss her ginger curls. “Yes, my love.”

She giggled in her sleep as Tom carried her up to bed.


End file.
